


一晌贪欢

by Diarmuider



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diarmuider/pseuds/Diarmuider
Summary: 是人类小姑娘立香对神话库的单相思暂定BE 也许会加一个HE的Possible Version
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Female Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 2





	一晌贪欢

她拖着行李穿过机场大厅，四处张望了一下，向举着写有“藤丸立香”的欢迎牌的男人匆匆跑去，长舒了一口气。

“10月30日  
虽说马上就要庆祝冬天的到来了，可感觉上并没有冬木那么冷呢。  
不愧是爱尔兰啊。  
没想到房东是个这么可爱的大叔！刚见面就带了一大束三叶草还有一个大大的hug！！！不过身上的啤酒味实在是……一言难尽……  
果然是生来就流淌着战斗的血液的民族啊。

房东家有个女儿叫玛修，似乎是收养的日本姑娘……倒是跟我很合得来，一路上追着我姐姐姐姐的喊，还说要带我去看AUGUREY。  
到处已经很有节日的气氛了，或许我也该去买个面具？  
嗨呀不管了，明天还早着呢！  
当然先睡上一觉啦！

不如明天早上去看日出吧，那是曾经照耀在他身上的阳光，曾经孕育了他生命的光。  
希望明日所见和他当年一样炽热。”

睡得真好啊。立香迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼，指缝间溢出晃眼的阳光。她翻了个身，刚想再贪恋一会温软的被窝，却听门口传来玛修的声音，“立香姐姐，萨温节就要开始了——”  
她一惊，“不是晚上才开始吗？”  
“可是现在已经下午4点了……”  
见鬼，什么时候夕阳也这么耀眼了！

立香一边懊恼一边匆匆起身，南瓜馅饼的味道悠悠地飘来。房东大叔像对玛修那样，给她塞了满满一口袋的糖，带着看女儿般的宠溺将她们送出门去。  
街上充斥着谷物的焦香和油脂的馥郁气息，裹在厚厚皮毛里的德鲁伊低吟着晦涩的祷词，滚烫的牛血在火焰上燎过，旋即化为灰烬消失不见。祭祀恰接近尾声，玛修一出门就扎进小孩子的队伍，一起跑去抢德鲁伊手上的第一缕圣火。立香拿着在机场随手买的面具，走进路边的酒吧，穿过狂欢喧闹着的人群，在吧台边坐下。她取出一颗糖果，绿莹莹的三叶草形状，让人看了就心生欢喜。她剥开糖纸塞进口中，犹豫了一下，翻开手中的日记本。

“10月31日  
I’m here for you.”

她曾遇见过一个来自北欧的德鲁伊。他告诉她，在萨温节前一天晚上，地狱之门洞开，生死的边界模糊，曾存活于世上的人们会踏着离歌归来。  
包括那个传说中早夭的阿尔斯特的大英雄，光神鲁格之子——库·丘林  
库·丘林。  
她温柔地让这几个音节在舌尖滑过。  
这个几乎是刻在她灵魂上的名字，每一次触摸都是炽热而幸福的无奈叹息。

她从小是听着他的故事长大的。出于父母是东京大学历史系教授的缘故，立香从小的睡前故事都是来自世界各地的神话。据母亲说，她没因诸神的黄昏动容，没为吉尔伽美什王叹息。只会拍着巴掌咯咯笑要求妈妈再讲一个的孩子，却在听见那猛犬般的男人站着死去的那个瞬间长久沉默，反常地不再撒娇哭闹，却扭头走向房间，说要睡觉了妈妈晚安。  
之后，立香记得的只有漫长的哭泣。  
哭了有半宿呢，母亲每忆及此都惊异不已。  
她最喜欢库丘林了。从小就如此。  
那是她的骄傲，她的信仰，她唯一的神明。  
所以哪怕只有一线希望，她都愿相信，在萨温节这日王会从青春之岛归来。她随时恭迎王的降临，将积满灰尘的王冠重新擦拭得熠熠生辉，让王的容颜重新于世间闪耀。  
这是一份注定结不了果，开不了花的感情。可既然发了芽，便由着它生长，最后不过是花一些心思收拾残枝败叶，酿出苦酒又能换来最后一尾好梦安恬。

“一个人吗，美丽的小姐？”肩上忽然搭上一只手。  
她恍然抽回思绪，略略皱眉，回头看向那轻薄之人。“不，在等朋友。”那男人斜倚着吧台，许是因为灯光的缘故，头发泛着蓝光，妖冶的红瞳在目光接触的那一刻竟明显一滞，手中把玩酒杯的动作不禁慢了三分。  
她不知为何，从心底生出一丝亲近与莫名的虔诚。似乎还有几分委屈。  
“你……让我想起一位故人……”那男人收起瞬间的思索与失态，重换上一副戏谑的笑脸，向酒保打了个响指，“有幸邀请您去喝一杯吗？”  
“我叫……藤丸立香。”鬼使神差般地，她傻乎乎地说了一句。  
他一愣，“在酒吧随便告诉陌生人自己的名字可是很危险的啊……不过既然女士这么主动，我自然不能落后啊。”他轻笑出声，后退了两步微微弯腰。一个标准的邀请，“那么，藤丸立香小姐，你愿意赏光和我，库·丘林，共度良宵吗？”

手……是热的……  
拥抱……是暖的……  
笑容……是真的……  
立香紧抓着库丘林的指尖，那人指腹薄茧的粗糙手感给了她心安与真实感。她仰头看着他下颌在昏暗的灯光中模糊而朦胧的弧线，不敢触摸，怕接触的一瞬间就会像泡沫崩碎。  
两人出了酒吧，在街上漫无目的地闲逛着。四处皆是举着火把游行的人们，这个爱尔兰的边陲小镇保留着萨温节最为古老的传统。从他们身边路过的人偶尔会投来了然而祝福的微笑，立香不自觉得脸颊通红，只想快步向前走，却被库丘林拽住了脚步。  
他从旁边的摊子上拿了两个面具，比划了两下给她扣上一个，自己带上了另一个。他的脸被面具遮了大半，只余一双透红的眼睛似笑非笑地看着她，应是如同千年前那样闪烁着。  
她呆呆的望着，不知为何心口一点一点点疼起来。她想起了曾经的梦，梦里那个苍白失色的人形、那个逐渐冰冷了下去、她怎么也捂不暖的躯体、聒噪的鸦群、白茫茫一片真干净……意识拼命否定，可触觉却不断证实存在。

这么多年里，她从一开始骄傲的和旁人说起自己要嫁给库丘林，凯尔特的大英雄，到逐渐欲言又止，只在心里微不足道的角落里焚烧希望。  
喜欢的这么多年里有人问她，为什么爱一个虚无缥缈甚至可能都不曾存在的人。  
因为他是库丘林。她坚定地说。  
她已经做好了和阿尔斯特旷野上的的风终老的准备，或许在三十还是四十岁时，她会来到爱尔兰北部的边陲小镇定居，养四只雪橇犬，每天清晨出门登上克罗帕特里克山，回望这片他曾经生活战斗过的土地。  
她从没奢求过遇见，从没期盼过拥抱，能出生于这个他曾存在过、曾鲜活过的世界，能隔着千年历史的波涛与脉搏默默注视他不屈的背影，已是出乎意料的幸运。  
可眼前的这一切……其信然耶？梦耶？

她抬手抚上眼前人的胸膛，描摹着那个不存在的伤口。指尖迟疑一瞬，又一点点向上，终于攀着那人肩头。她困惑、迷离、且痛苦。  
“你是谁。”她呓语。  
“如你所愿。”仿佛答非所问。  
她一愣，指尖不由地扣紧，又缓缓松开。  
忽然落了泪。  
慢慢地，笑容宛如泉水一般，一点点透出来、透出来。宛如回到那些被睡前故事逗乐的童年的夜晚。  
这是迟到了太多年的释然。  
所谓真假梦幻，本无意义。无非庄周梦蝶黄粱一梦，其虚实不可辨、不能知。  
她仰头，献出自己的吻，让人想到被献祭的羔羊。  
哪怕只是一晌贪欢，只要心还在燃烧，只要如同烟花般绽放过。  
足矣。

立香在夕阳中醒来，擦去脸上已经冰冷的泪水。远处传来玛修的呼声，门缝里溢出南瓜饼的甜香，给整个房间笼上一层温情与安恬。  
她将昨天在机场买的面具扣在玛修脸上，任由着房东用三叶草糖果填满她的口袋。她目送着玛修的背影消失在火焰明亮处，转身向着没有光的地方走去。  
她看着雪充满身躯，看着血液逃离，争先恐后，义无反顾。  
自此，她即化为这土地的一角。  
自此，她与他同在，再不分离。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有关于爱尔兰或者萨温节的常识性错误。。。请不要犹豫地指出 非常感谢以及抱歉


End file.
